youngwritersclubfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:HungryTeen/The War of the Strong
Hey guys This story was based on a "story" on minecraft The Walls PVP. Please do not think im bad for playing minecraft its a good game. While you are reading, this STORY is based in real life, not in a cube world. Warning Heh, there isnt much cussing, only , and i mean seriously, only one bad word, but i would still rate this as PG - 12 Chapter 1 - 15 Minutes. I open my eyes. The bright sun hurts them. I adjust and look around. I am in a mushroom biome. Full of giant mushrooms. Perfect. free food. Free food, you ask? Why dont i go to a grocery store? Im in the walls. 4 sand walls corner me in. Gigantic. One at end of my biome. 2 sides of my biome are into space and 2 are with the walls. A corner. Inside every wall is a biome. 4 teams. I am on team 4. Blue. I adjust my blue shirt. Tanktop with a white vest. At the end of 15 minutes these walls will fall. And the massacre begins. My name is Jessica Moon. I am a kind girl, but not here. This is like the hunger games. I almost got chosen for those once. thank goodness i got a volunteer. My head bakes under my brown short hair. Trimmed for heat, to my chin, to ease work. I look at my brother. His name is Sam. But he makes me call him Skull. We used to have fun together. But not now. His usual freckled grin would make me grin too. But this time it eases no pain. "Well we better start going." He says. The other teammates have already ran off. I open a light brown chest to find a wooden axe. Everyone has one. I grab it, holding it like a baseball bat. I walk to the nearest tree. I raise it. And i throw it down. CRRAACCK! a slice of bark gives away. BUMP! CRAAACK! BUMP! BUMP! ..... BUMP! CRRAAAEEEEEEE "Timber!" I yell, trying hard to lighten my mood. the small tree falls. I cut off scraps with a pocket knife i was allowed. Everyone got to take something with them. Tool. Something to remind them of home. Anything, really. Skull took a lockett. It had a picture of me and him at age 6. We're twins, and with my short hair and his regular length hair, we looked like the same boy. Except i had 3 teeth missing. Heh. That hurt like hell during then, but it's funny now. He hit me with a baseball bat while we played. Oops. Shhtch! Ouch! I cut my finger while im away in thought land. Ouch! I have many scraps of fine wood, which i now shape into tools. Its a job that takes a while, but i know lots of this job. ... After 4 minutes I have chopped down 5 trees and gotten 56 steps. Me and Skull plan to make a "skybase". Steps and steps and steps and then the base high in the air. I glance over my shoulder. I see the other girl in my team, Lucy, chasing a chicken. Heh. Its weird how other teams have no girls. The only girls are in my team. Me, Lucy, and some other girl names Alice. I look the other way for Skull. He's create a hole in the earth to mine. I have him a pickaxe i made. I have a decent stone sword from mining myself, a wooden pick, axe, and shovel. I start placing the blocks. A booming voice breaks out. "Well, here we are! 10 minutes until the walls drop!". It's the announcer , who says how long it takes for the walls to drop. His name is Julius Deg. "Well here's a summary of everything or anything that's happened : Team 1, Kenny Rowley has died of drowning. That's all the deaths! Pity to die before the fun starts. We also have a gift : you should recieve it shortly. Have a good time - and remember to kill eachother!" He ends with a manical laugh. Chapter 2 - 10 Minutes He wasn't kidding we'd recieve it shortly. Immedieally a bag comes down with a parachute. I see 4 others fall in my biome. I open the bag, hoping to find weapons, and find a headset with a mic. I'm curios, we wouldn't need this! I turn it on. Stupid thing. How would this save me from anything? I am about to throw it off the edge when i hear "Jess, you there?" from the mic. I put it on and talk. "Skull? you got one , in the mine?" . "Ya, it kinda shot out of the wall and hit me in the head... Im okay. I got alot of iron. Have you started the base? We're so gonna win this! You know, unless you mess it up somehow by accidentally eating the wood or something!" He jokes. Pfft. I pull the steps to the corner of the walls. I cant go around them, by building a breidge. you'd get elecrocuted. Oh well. Im not planning too. I start placing all of them in a stair fashion. I tower up in stairs until i can see all of my biome. Specks indicate my teammates. I build the base, very carefully. My foot slips and my heart jerks out of my chest. I regain my footing , and i see im shaking. I resume building. Its not like i'd die if i fell. There's a lake under me. If i fall I'd land in the lake. No death or anything. Thats my emergency exit. Incase anyone gets up. I put down a crafting table and a furnace. I turn around to try to spot Skull , but to find him right behind me. "BOO!" he screams, which, is extra loud with the headset. After my heart starts actually beating, i sock him in the arm. He is laughing like crazy. He finally stops his Crazed - LLama laugh. His brown hair is littered with gravel pieces. He pulls iron ingots out of his pockets. Small but handy when used the right way.He walks to the crafting table and starcks crafting. 2 iron swords. 2 Iron helmets. The booming voice is louder up here. "Well, the minutes have gone by! 5 more minutes, everyone! A quick summary : Team 3 Ean MCcoy died of falling. Again, only deaths! Good day!" He ends. Me and Skull look at eachother, He grins his own freckley grin. "We'll be alright, okay?" he says. "After all, I am pretty strong." Then he puts his arms up and does poses. I laugh and push him jokingly. Chapter 3 - 5 minutes We have been standing out pretty good. I had collected pork and he had collected mushrooms for soup. I hadn't been hungry , chopping the trees, but now my hunger took the toll. I drank soup. Skull was fiddling with some sticks. He'd made a bow and was trying to make arrows, but he didn't get how to put the arrows on. I put down my bowl and take the sticks from him. "Hey!" He says. I make a arrow in front of him. "Oh." He says , seeing me insert the arrows. He takes out another stick and tries. "yes!" he says. He balances the arrow on a finger. "Pfft. I bet i could make more arrows faster than you." I tease. "Oh yeah, we'll call it a deal!" He throws out his hand. I shake it. I beat him by 2 arrows. we still have 6 left, for later, to make. We were tired so we went to sleep. They make night here very short. Its actually 2 days in real life, but , in this arena, they alter it. When the some comes up, the announcer comes on. "Oh my, get ready! One minute left! Turn on your mics to talk to your teammates, or just be a loner! No deaths. People are taking care of themselves! Be ready. ONE MINUTE till the walls drop!" We both adjust our mics. "Hello?" I say. Only my team can hear me, but i haven't talked to any of them. "This is Jessica. How's everyone?". "Well very fine!" a weird voice comes back. "But not goodie good! Im stuck on a raft of wood with a crazy lady!" I turn to see my brother laughing into his mic. "Oh shush!" I push him. "Anyway, everyone good?" I ask again. A different voice comes back. But its more life like. Chapter 4 - 1 minute. Me and Skull pull Lucy into our base. She had been walking up those steps for a hour, i guess. He's kind of out of shape. Me and Skull jogged everyday before school, so we're pretty good in that catagorey. "Thanks!" she rasps. She's sweating like a pig. Skull gives her some water. He drinks it in a gulp, She holds her head in her hands and then looks up. "Sorry i made a scene....but I was really tired...." she says. "So you guys are doing pretty good!" she says, getting up, like a magic spell just immedietly healed her. "Ya, pretty good." Skull says. "We got food and water and weapons. Need anything?" "Uh no thanks. You've been a good help." She says looking at me then Skull. "My name's Lucy." She puts out her hand. Skull shakes it. "Im bloodmoon. Call me zombie." He then continues to do the zombie walk around the base. She makes a face, then looks at me. "Im Jessica. That's Sam. Call him Skull." I say, shaking her hand. "He's pretty..." I look at him. ".......weird." I say. "But hey, he's my brother." She starts putting her own furnace next to mine and Skuls and starts to make iron ingots. I look at the scenary while Skul and Lucy socialize. It's beautiful, but too bad i might die here.... no, i can't think that. Me and team 4 will win. No one will die. That's what i thought. "GET READY, THE WALLS ARE FALLLLIIINNNGGG!" I hear. Next to the wall of the base, the wall collapses. It scares me. But the rumbling and the force , force me to the ground. I look up. Lucy is being caught in the wall collapsing. Skull pulls her on the arm and pulls her back up, miracously. And before i now it, the war has begun. Chapter 5 - First Deaths. When the walls finally finish falling, I stand up, shakily. I almost fall down. Skull and Lucy are alright, but just like me. Lucy is covered from head to toe in sand."Get any in your mouth?" I ask. As a response she croaks. Im sure that means a yes. Skull and Lucy keep staring at me. I don't know whats going on. I dont have any injuries or a bone sticking out my knee. Skull asks, "What do we do now?". "Uh...oh." Oops, i forgot, i am the leader. I stand tall. "Skull, you will watch guard. If someone comes up, yell. We all take our swords and try to fend them off." Skull nods and walks to the side. "Lucy, you board up the entrance." "But-" "I said board it up. No exceptions." She walks to the entrance and starts stacking wood up. A sudden boom comes from my mic. "TEAM - 3 , JEFF NEIL DIED AT HANDS OF TEAM - 4 WILL STER". It says. The first murder. "Will, you alright, man?" Skull asks into his headpiece. I hear the response. "I...I alright. A little injured...nothing...heh, nothing bad...except .... a daggar is in my arm....It's okay, dont worry..." comes a rasped response. I look at Skull. He does his freckly grin again, to try to warm me. Its a shaky grin, but it still warms me. "Okay, dude, come up if you can." He says back. "Mkay. Later......" Will says, I start dusting some loose sand off my blue jeans but then Lucy screams. She must of slipped. I jerk my head up and i see a arrow in her chest. That's right. In her chest. She falls off the edge, screaming with what life she has left. I start hyperventilating. Skull's eyes budge out, then look at me, then back to where Lucy was. Then to me. Then back. A boom fills my ears from the mic."TEAM - 4 , LUCY MCcOURTNEY DIED AT HANDS OF MAX SILVA, TEAM 2, ARROW". I look down at her body. Her neck is bent back, as far as i can tell. A hole appears under her and swallows her up. How they get rid of the bodies. I wish they used the hovercraft. It sickens me to think im standing above dead bodies. Skull closes his eyes for a moment. Then he opens them. They are fierce. "When there are a handful left, im going to get him." He says in a voice that is not his own. I know who "he" is. Max. Who murdered my friend. Chapter 6 - Surviving on a limb I watch out in the moon light. I continuosly stare at the stairs. Max softly snores next to the wall of the base. He got mad with Lucy died. Who wouldn't? But i think he liked her..... of more than a friend. He squirms, and i glance at him. He turns over , facing me. He's drooling a bit in his sleep. Our family always does that. I look back at the stairs. Nothing. Im glad no one has came. I saw a few guys in the snowy biome of team 2. every team made some sort of skybase. I guess Max has a great shot from his brick skybase in the air. 2 more people have died after Lucy. Some guy named Mike from team 1 and a Patrick from team 1. At this rate, Team 1 will be dead pretty soon. I start feeling a bit drowsy. I catch myself almost falling asleep for a moment. I wake Sam up for him to take his post. I go to sleep on the hard ground, which is off the ground. -- The next day, I awake before Skull. He fell asleep at his post, but no one has came up. That, or we would all be dead. I make 2 mushroom soups. I gently shake him. "Skull? Skull?" I whisper. He opens his eyes. They're kind of red. He must of cried. He sniffs and wipes his nose. He looks at the stairs and then at the hot mushroom soup in my hand. He takes it and smiles. He sips it and i sit next to him, drinking my soup. After the soup i take the bowls and put them on top of the table. I sit down and start taking watch while Skull - I mean Sam - sits in the corner and just....sits. He's been pretty depressed. I get bored watching the stairs so i decide to check in on our teammates. "Hey? How's people going in team 4?" I say. 2 replies come. Will's good, he pulled the daggar out and tied a cloth from his shirt around it. Someone named Nate is good , hiding in the mine he dug. Then somone named Nick whispers into my mic, "Im okay, but not so. I need help..." he coughs. "I was being chased. He's probally outside my little hidey hole in the mountain. " I hear some bumps. "He's definietly outside. Hes trying to get in. The dirt wont hold for long....Help!" and he logs off. I look at Sam and he nods. He gets up, gathering some food and water. "No, you can't go." I take his arm. "I let one friend die, Jessica." He looks me cold in the eye. "Im not letting it happen again." he says. He climbs up and over the border and starts to walk down the stairs. I stare at him silently. I may of just lost my brother. He gets to the bottom eventaully. He thumbs up for me. I can see his freckly grin. I just hope it isnt the last time i see him. "Be careful." I say into my headpiece. "You too. Dont worry about me. Make sure no one gets to you, okay?" He says back. I look at him for the last time before he leaves for the snowy biome. Chapter 7 - Helping a friend. He's gone for a while before i hear his voice again. I was fiddling with a arrow, making a new one. "Hey, you there?" comes from my headpiece. "Yea, you?" I ask. "Uh...Well, good news, bad news. Which first?" He kind of chuckles back. "...good news..." i whisper. "Good news, I found him. In nick of time too. HA! His name's nick. Anyway.......bad news...." He gulps. "I got shot, Jess." My stomach drops. "No...." I say. "Is it bad?" I whisper. "........It's in my hip..." He says. "I've been bleeding. Nick and me decided.... we'd pull it out." The very word makes me hurt. Much less than it is for him. "O....okay...okay...." I say. "Bound it with some cloth. Take some of your clothing if you - " "Jess im fine. Logging off. We're gonna pull it....bye Jess. See ya soon." and it stops. I look at the snowy biome. Sure enough, I easily see in the snow a speck in a red drop. Another speck is next to him. I count in my head.... 3.....2.....1. I hear a faint yell, but then the echo from the 2 mountains, the snowy one, and the forest one in the team 3's biome ; I hear a scream. I log back on. "Sam! Sam?! Are you okay?!" I yelp into my mic. It takes a while till he responses. "....ya.....yea im fine...... its bleeding alot but we did what you said...." he answers in a raspy voice. "Stay there, im coming." I say. I start to climb over the border when he yells "NO! YOU STAY THERE." I kind of freeze, because he never yelled at me before. Not with so much power. "...Im sorry...i just dont want you .... you to die..." he stammers. "We're coming home... but.... Nick wants to get that Max...he killed Will and another guy from our team, named Dave. Also Alice." "No, you are injured!" I exclaim. I had heard that Will and Dave died, yes, but i didn't really care now. "....oh my god Sam, i hate you for this. Fine. But you better come back, dude." I say. "Of course I am! I'd never desert you, Jess. Never in a million years. Not in a billion. Not in a kajillion!" He jokes. "Logging off. Bye Jess. Be home soon. And how bout you make some Soup for us when we get back?" I can just feel him grin on the other end. "Bye, Sam." I say. I already get to making the soup althought they arent gonna come back THAT soon. I can hardly wait. Chapter 8 - Unbelievable Loss. A guy or two pass the stairs but take no interest. 3 more guys have died. Team 1 is entirely gone. 1 from team 2, Max, 2 from team 3, who hasn't bothered us, and me , Sam, Nick, and Nate from Team 4. Sam hasn't came back for a bit. I look over at the snowy biome's brick skybase. They're obviously planning..... But then i hear it. "TEAM - 4, SAM MOON, DIED AT HANDS OF MAX SILVA, TEAM 2." It pains me. I start hearing a loud high pitched, echoeing , scream. For a moment i think it's Nick. But then i realize its me. I look at the base. And rage fills me. Now i feel how Sam had felt when Lucy.... I break down the border. I kick it down so hard wood goes flying down into the ground. I run, literally, not remembering to be safe, down the stairs I slip and fall almost, but pull my self up out of unbelievable sudden strength. Then again i have had a Unbelievable sudden Loss. I start walking towards the snowy biome, remembering to look out for enemies on the way. Nick comes out of no where with a patch on his leg and a scar on his face. "Oh my god, Jess, we got ambushed." He says in his usual raspy voice. "We, We almost lived...but..." He looks down. "Sam didn't make it." He looks up again. "We need to get him. Max killed Will, Dave, Alice, and Sam, who all tried to save me." It makes me sick to think everyone i liked died for him. It makes me want to twist his neck. One flick of my wrists and my pain could go away.....No. I cant. its not nice....Hes my team, and if i killed him, everyone who died for him, including my twin brother, would have no reason to of died. Then again, none of them had a reason in the first place. I push past him, and start walking again. Eyes set dead on that brick base in the sky. "Hey, dont go without me!" he yells at me. I turn around. "Who said i was gonna desert you?" I say. And with that, we both set off to kill Max. The Last Chapter - Betrayal It takes me and Nick to climb the ladder because of his limp leg. But we do it. "Careful." he whispers. "This guy's a trickster.". We climb the ladder to the main bridge into the base. I sneakily poke out my head. I see his face, out a window. The face of a boy. The face of a 17 year old boy. The face of a murderer. I take out my bow. Fashioned with the bows he made - my brother, that is - to honor him. I jump into the bridge and shoot. I miss by a hair. The arrow lodges itself into the wall next to the glass-less window. He shoots and it hits me in the arm. I pull it out, raged, all over again. I let it bleed. I dont care. "Woah.." Nick gasps next to me. "you okay?!" he asks. "I dont care." I spit to him. "Okay then... ambush him in 3,,,2,,,,," he stops before one, thinking of something. "1" he screams. We both rush onto the bridge, me dodging the arrows. I rush into the building and attack. This guy is very skilled. 1, archery, and he keeps keeping my hits off of him with his own sword. I do the same, but a few still strick me. One light hit across my abdomen. One deep in my leg. I loose my stableness, I guess, and scream at him in rage. He kicks me down. Stands on my arms to keep me from getting up. Oh no, i think, i hear screaming , and again, think it's Nick's until - NICK! He stands next to me, crossing his arms, smirking. "We got them good." He laughs to Max. He betrayed me! He betrayed his own team! But it doesn't matter now. Now that im going to die. Nick kicks me in the head. Hard. And i see their deaths. Quick. I see who I assume is Will, being stabbed and bled to death in his abodomen. I see who I assume is Dave, being shot off the side of the bridge. I see a girl who is obviously blonde haired Alice, nothing wrong with her blank face. Until i notice the stubbs that replace her legs. Bled to death, too. And then i see him. I see my brother. Stabbed to death. Being flung out the base, falling to death, dying two ways. Like Lucy did. They taunted him as his death. These boys are murderers. They dont do this to live. They like killing us. They enjoy torturing us. Max places the iron sword above my chest. "Any last words?" He taunts. I do have some words. "You bastard!" I yell as he plunges the sword into my chest, cracking a rib. ---- My sight is blank. But then it comes back. Im right where i was. It wasn't a nightmare It is real life. Life pauses. Nick still smirks and Max holds the sword in my chest. But it's frozen. But then i see a light. And a figure steps out. It's him. He appears above me. "Hey" he softly says. "We got this far." He grins. He grins his usual freckly grin. And this time i grin back. "How about we go home now, Jess?" He holds out his pale hand. I take it with my own, pale hand. "Yeah, i think that'll be good." I whisper. And with that, I let go of my life. CAST jenna1223 - me - Jessica Moon skulreaper - Sam Moon Lewp - Lucy Mccourtney Somerandomguythatidontknowhisnamebecauseidiedbeforeicouldseehisusername - Max Silvia Mine_Builder - Nick Natejoy125 - Nate Woodzta16657 - Will Alice is a fictional character. Dave is based on another character but i fogot the username. Ending So how'd you guys enjoy that? I know its a sad ending but it IS what happened. PFFT, i got that whole story from just playing Minecraft. Inspirations EVERYWHERE! :P